


Keegan Joins the Fun

by Therealdeo



Series: Poly Verse [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars RPF, Roswell New Mexico RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Keegan joins the fun.





	Keegan Joins the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no excuses. This is. This is dirty. I have no words. Umm enjoy the three of you reading

When Michael woke up yesterday morning, he had no clue he’d wake up the next morning with a fiance and loads of memories, hopes and fantasies for the future.

  
Speaking of Tyler, Michael looked over. Tyler had kept himself completely glued to Michael’s side and he looked about ten years younger asleep. Michael gently rolled both of them over and he covered Tyler’s entire body. Michael still can’t believe that Tyler said yes with no hesitation. Once the ring was on Tyler’s finger and their lips were beginning to swell, Tyler’s only hesitation came in the form of a question: ‘Are you sure?’ Michael didn’t even need to think: “Easiest decision of my life.”

  
With a smile on his face, he began to wake Tyler up with kisses all along his body, from one nipple to the other and down his chest to where he could duck below the sheets and take his dick into his mouth.

  
There was nothing Michael loved more than waking up with Tyler naked in his bed and it was always a bonus when he woke up before Tyler and could suck him into wakefulness.  
The scent and the musk of Tyler drove Michael to subtly roll his morning wood into the mattress while working Tyler’s hardening dick deeper into his throat.

  
Tyler began to shift into alertness and all he could feel was the vacuum seal on his cock; the best mornings were when Michael got his mouth on him and Tyler was on the edge of coming.  
Tyler threw back the sheet and made eye contact with the man working that heavenly mouth over his dick. Michael pulled back off Tyler’s dick with a loud slurp.

  
“Morning.”

  
“M-morning.”

  
Michael licked beneath the mushroom head and then took Tyler all the way in; he does it over and over again, taking Tyler in his throat deeper and deeper each time until Tyler lost himself in the sensation of it all. Then things got going when Michael ran a finger around the rim of Tyler’s red and swollen ass.

Tyler, not in the mood for teasing this morning, pulled Michael up until he was covering his whole body. Spreading his thighs, Michael pressed in close and rolled his hips, pulling a moan from the other man. The sudden sound of Tyler’s phone ringing broke both of them out of the haze they were in.

  
Michael snorts, “The theme? Really?”

  
“Shut up.” Tyler answered his phone. “Hey Keegan. What’s up?”  
Michael’s eyes narrowed. His hands tightened on Tyler’s hips and he ducked beneath the sheets again. Tyler tried to bat him away before swallowing his moan when Michael took him back into his mouth.

  
“You what..? You got the role?” Two fingers were pressed into his ass and crooked into his prostate. This time the moan wasn’t covered well. “What? No...okay yeah. Michael’s here.” Tyler could feel Michael chuckle around him and pulled the sheets away, the image between his thighs making his breath catch. Michael bobbed his head up and down a few more times and thrust his fingers into Tyler’s prostate again before Tyler yanked him back up, kissing him hard.

  
Tyler ran his hands through Michael’s hair to grip it so Michael’s head would be where he wanted it to be. It was then that Tyler remembered Keegan was still on the phone.

_  
“Tyler! Tyler. I know what you sound like when you’re getting fucked and sucked, unless this is an invite, can we finish talking first_?”

  
Michael managed to glare at the phone, while keeping Tyler’s dick in his mouth; Tyler rolled his eyes and pulled him off in order to actually communicate with Keegan.

  
“So when are you coming down to film?”

  
_“Next week. I was actually hoping to fuck you again but it seems Vlamis already has that covered.”_  
Michael’s hand reached down to finger Tyler’s ass. “Damn right I do.”

  
“Listen Vlamis.” Keegan’s breathing seemed to change a little.” _Unless you’re offering up Tyler’s ass or, god, yours stop fucking him right now or I’ll think it’s an invitation.”_  
Michael narrowed his eyes at the phone and crooked his fingers into Tyler’s prostate and drew his eyes back to make eye contact with Tyler.

  
“Yeah Keegan? We’ll see you on set later this week. Tyler’s gonna be unable to talk for a while. Bye!” With that Michael hung up the phone, threw it on the ground and neither him or Tyler were worried for a while about the implications of their actions with Keegan. Or the fact that Tyler needed to end the bet they made: Keegan didn’t know Tyler was getting married before the age of 40 to some cocky twenty-nine year old asshole from Chicago.

  
**************************************************************************

The next Friday was Keegan’s last day on the Roswell New Mexico set and, aside from the scenes they shot together, he hadn’t really had time to talk let alone flirt with Tyler and set something up. He knew that if he wanted to, it would be a packaged deal with him and Michael. Keegan really couldn’t see himself complaining about it; turns out the cowboy thing wasn’t just for Tyler when they filmed the HoeDown episode.

He was walking from his trailer to the car service, when he was yanked and manhandled into an alley between two trailers. His breath was knocked out of him as he was basically thrown up against the side of a trailer. By the time that he caught it and looked at the person who threw him like it was nothing, the breath was stolen away from him again.  
Michael. Fucking. Vlamis.

  
“Vlamis.” Keegan licked his lips. “Haven’t seen you outside of set the last couple of days.”  
Michael’s arm around his throat tightened.

“How could you? You only wanted Tyler’s attention. Didn’t you?”  
Keegan smirked. “And if I did?”

  
Michael’s eyes narrowed and flickered down to where Keegan was still licking his lips periodically. Keegan placed his hands on Michael’s hips and pulled their body’s together and began rolling his hips into Michaels. One hand moved from Michael’s hip to the belt buckle and felt out the hard line of Michael’s cock in his jeans.

  
Michael pulled Keegan’s hands away and pinned them to the outside of the trailer.

  
“I think your dick at least likes me a little; judging by the way that you’re acting like a cat in heat.” Michael released the grip he had on Keegan’s wrists and reached down to grab his thighs to lift him up against the trailer wall.

  
Keegan gasped at the sudden change of positions; Fuck Vlamis is deceptively strong without flaunting it. “Well have you seen you? Fuck yeah I like you.” Keegan works a hand down between their bodies; Michael would stop him but he’s having a hard enough time staying upright when this hot as fuck man is in his arms. “Ever since last week, all I can think about is Tyler and you.” Keegan began to leave a trail of kisses and bites that line up beside the ones that Tyler had left throughout the week. “You, with those hands of yours around Tyler’s dick, around his neck,” Keegan grabbed one of Michael’s hands and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth. “These fingers fucking his ass and driving him insane.”  
To Michael, it’s as if there’s a direct line from his fingers to his dick; his mouth dropped open at the feel of Keegan absolutely deep throating his fingers and the filth coming from his mouth. Keegan moans and flutters his eyes shut at the taste of Michael’s fingers and a hint of something else; it’s as if Keegan’s doing all he can to suck Michael’s fingers and try and find a hint of the natural taste of Tyler.

 

It was by the end of next filthy fucking words dripping from his mouth that Michael did something he hadn’t done in ten years: he came in his pants like a teenager on prom night.  
Keegan pulled Michael’s fingers as far back into his throat as he could before he pulled off again and said with them still touching those fucking lips, “You fucked him today didn’t you? I know what his ass tastes like.” Keegan licked them again, almost reverently. “What, Vlamis? Couldn’t hold off? You needed his tight, wet, clenching hole around your dick didn’t you? He’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Keegan fucked those fingers back into his mouth and the other hand went down the back of Michael’s jeans to run down the cleft there. “Has he told you I once spent an hour with my face buried in his ass?” MIchael’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and the moan he let out was out of this world. “Licking, and biting, and stabbing, and spitting on his slutty hole. The neighbours called the cops, he got so loud.”  
Keegan smirked when he felt the dampness soaking through Michael’s wardrobe, and pulled off Michael’s fingers with on last sucking pull and a lick. Michael’s hand didn’t go far. As if Michael’s brain and hands didn’t work together, Michael grabbed Keegan’s chin to force eye contact between them, and rubbed his thumb on Keegan’s rapidly swelling lips. Keegan did the only thing he could: pulled that thumb back into his mouth. But before Keegan could start the whole cycle again, Michael pulled his thumb from his mouth and placed it on Keegan’s mouth.

  
“ **Stop**.”

Keegan just licked Michael’s palm; swirling his tongue driving Michael batshit insane.

“You’re going to go back to your hotel, shower, get clean everywhere, and come to our place tonight. Prepare to spend the weekend.”

Michael slowly released the hold that he had on Keegan and placed him on the ground.

“And what about Tyler? Is he going to know about this?”  
Michael smirked.

“You leave Tyler to me.”

Keegan slipped away from the wall, winked and turned to leave. Michael watched him go and didn’t let him leave without another grope and a slap to the ass.

“Hey. Keegan?”

Keegan turned back around.

“Yeah?”

“You clean?”

Keegan smirks. “Yeah I am.”

“Good...prepare to be messy.”

Keegan walked away.

Michael waited a few minutes before he left pulling out his phone to text Tyler.

‘ _Get your ass home now. I’m hungry and it’s your turn to be dinner’_

Michael pocketed his phone and walked towards his own trailer; he needed to grab one last thing before he surprised Tyler. When he got to his car, he smirked as he got into it. He knew Keegan had spent over an hour worshiping Tyler’s ass; he was the one who arranged it.

As he was leaving, he failed to see the person who had their hand around their own dick at the show they just had a front row seat to. Said person just smirked, did up their pants and walked away making a mental note of the information that they just got.  
**************************************************************************

Keegan arrived at Michael and Tyler’s place with a bag of clothes (not that he was going to be wearing clothes very much) as well as some bonus things he doesn’t think that Tyler’s going to complain about; for that matter Keegan’s sure that Michael will encourage some of the things brought.

Keegan knocked on the door and after a short minute, the door opened to Michael in glasses...huh...turns out Keegan has a kink for glasses. It’s fitting that after Keegan got ready he put his own on. Judging by Michael sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, it was the right decision.

“Michael...You ready?”

Keegan pushed his way into the front hallway and through to the living room where he dropped his bag with a thud.  
Michael followed Keegan into the living room and watched him carry on like he owned the place. Keegan looked at Michael and the hungry look in his eyes.

“So,” Keegan crowds Michael into the wall. “Where’s Tyler, cowboy?” Keegan starts to run his hands down Michael’s body until he can reach around to fondle Michael’s ass. “I’ve been thinking about his ass and shoving my tongue so far in there he screams once again. Then I’m going to use those fucking goddamn fingers of yours to open him and me up. Then your dick is ours. At least for a little while.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed at the mention of his fiance; Keegan’s getting too damn cocky with thinking he still has some power over how the weekend is going to go; with strength that he was shocked to have with this man, flipped them around until their positions were reversed and Keegan was the one who had a body plastered to him.

“One rule for tonight,Keegan.”

Keegan leans in to lick a stripe up Michael’s god-like jawline until he bites Michael’s ear. “What, Vlamis?”  
Michael had to physically hold himself back from showing his response outwards. He pins Keegan to the wall with his body and hands. “You do not touch Tyler without my permission. And God won’t save you if you do something that I don’t tell you to. Or heaven forbid if he says his safeword and you don’t stop.” Michael leaned in to continue the marking he did earlier on Keegan.

Keegan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Safeword? What is it?”  
Michael let a devilish grin take over his face.

“Ravenswood.”

Keegan laughed.

“Listen, you may have had Michael year ago on and off, but that’s my ring around his finger and it’s my dick fucking him into the mattress every night. You get this last bang and that’s it. Unless I say so, you won’t get to see him how he is ever again… please me and do what I want you and tell you to, then I’ll be open to you joining us periodically. But on my terms.” During this speech,

Michael ran his hands underneath Keegan’s shirt and up his abs until he got pissed off and he ripped it completely, he got to his nipple to tweak and play with it.

Keeping eye contact, Michael’s other hand grips Keegan’s throat to hold his head back against the wall and Michael leans down to suck Keegan’s nipple into his mouth.  
Michael played with Keegan for what felt like hours until sounds from the bedroom made their way to both men in the apartment hallway. When Keegan’s head turned towards the master bedroom, Michael released Keegan’s nipple with a filthy pop and leans into

Keegan’s ear.

“Wanna go see exactly where Tyler is?”

“Yes.”

The two managed to get untangled and stumble down the hallway while colliding together periodically to run hands over each other.  
Michael stopped them both just outside the door and had one stopping on Keegan’s chest, thumbing his nipple, and the other on the door handle.

“I’m gonna say this once. You step in here and you get Tyler…but you also get me. It’s a packaged deal. This may be a way to bring a close to your previous relationship, but Tyler is mine. Him. His heart. His mouth. His dick. His ass. You don’t get to touch him until I let you. You’re nothing more than a toy. Got it? But I will not force you. That’s not for me and that’s not okay. But you enter that room, you become mine until you leave. You’re mine, just as much as Tyler is.”  
Keegan processed what Michael said and did what they haven’t done: Keegan pushed Michael’s hand off his nipple and pulled him into a bruising kiss, holding him with a hand tangled in Michael’s curls and a hand sliding inside Michael’s jeans to jerk him off at a somewhat awkward angle.  


**“Open. The. Fucking. Door. Vlamis. Now.”**

So Michael did; and when Keegan broke the gaze that he and Michael were locked into to look into the bedroom, he had to shove his hand around his dick to prevent coming in his pants.

Tyler was there tied to the head board, with a tie shoved into his mouth making gagged sounds come from his mouth. His legs were bent up and his ass seemed to be pushing rhythmically into the mattress. When Keegan was shoved out of the doorway by Michael and manhandled towards the bed, Keegan knew why Tyler looked insanely out of his mind: he had a vibrating butt plug being held in his ass . Judging on the sight of Tyler’s red rimmed hole around the edge of his hole, Tyler had already been fucked at least twice and there was no doubt that the plug was doing a double job of holding him open and keeping him just full enough to drive him crazy. Keegan knows exactly what Tyler looks like when he’s been fucked open and teased within an inch of his life.  
Keegan comes to a dead stop just feet from the edge of the bed. Michael ends up plastered to his back, grinding his hard cock into Keegan’s ass through the two layers of denim. Tilting Keegan’s head to the side and moving one of his hands directly to Keegan’s nipple, pulling and manipulating it, while the other deftly undoes his jeans and begins to jerk Keegan off; finishing what began much earlier that day between the trailers.

Michael moans, “What. A. Little. _Slut_. Just like my darlin’ over there.” Michael ran his hand over the mushroom head of Keegan’s cock to spread the pre-cum over it as lube with each world. “Tell me... Did you come here preparing to fuck my sweetheart? Or...” Michael released Keegan’s cock with that hand and released his nipple to move that arm around Keegan’’s throat to pull his head to the side so only Keegan’s eyes were on Tyler. “Did you come here to get fucked? Huh, did you prepare your slutty hole? Do you want to be fucked? Do you want to be fucked by me?” Michael unapologetically shoved two fingers into Keegan’s hole, aiming for that spot to weaken Keegan’s knees.

Twin moans surrounded Michael’s ears... One from directly into his ear and the other from two feet away on the bed. When Michael looked up, he saw that Tyler had done something that he didn’t think was possible. Tyler had come on his stomach with nothing touching him; just from the show that Michael was putting on in front of him and the absolute filth dripping from Michael’s mouth.  
Michael clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and adjusts his glasses which have started to fog up.

“Tyler.”

He moved closer to the bed and noticed that Tyler was looking just slightly worse for wear, and looked dazed.

“Did I give you permission to come?”

Tyler whimpered and shook his head; unshed tears threatening to fall.

“No. I didn’t.” Michael moved back to Keegan and kept walking him back until Keegan’s back hit the wall. “Don’t. Move.” Keegan licked his lips and brought his hands behind his back. Holding Keegan’s chin where he wants it, he kisses Keegan in a show of dominance. It ends up being more like a clanging of teeth and tongues but Michael, because he’s in charge, wins and holds Keegan with his other hand pressing against his chest.  
Michael pulls away and leaves Keegan in a daze and his eyes unfocused behind Keegan’s glasses. Michael turned back to the bed where Tyler is laying there still beyond over stimulated. The buzzing from the butt plug still audible in the room, the moans and the whimpers that are making their way out of Tyler’s mouth, almost absentmindedly. Michael reached up and ran his hand through his curls and trailed his fingers down the side of his face and his neck, down his chest and the trail of hair that lines his abs. This is as much as a tease for the two other in the room as it is for him. But unlike the two men who are at his mercy in this room, Michael can actually touch and give into the lust that is running through his body.  
Knowing that the sweat and the cum on Tyler’s stomach is because of him is the greatest turn on to Michael. Michael’s hand slides into his undone jeans to stroke his cock. The slightly open ‘v’ in his jeans leaves enough covered to give him the little bit of pleasure he needs and keeps his cards close to his chest from Keegan and Tyler.

After a few moments of teasing him and hearing the moans increase from the bed and Keegan’s breathing getting heavier, Michael knew it was time to move on to the next part of his plan.

Michael set up this whole entire thing as a way to prove to Tyler that no one is as good and no one can fuck him as good as Michael can. Keegan is standing there seemingly held against the wall by an unseen force.  
Michael moved closer to the bed but still stayed far enough away that Tyler knew he wasn’t going to get relief right away, Once he got to where he was satisfied with his positioning, he beckoned Keegan over.

“ **Come here**.” His voice was rough and there had not been any dick sucking exchanged yet. Once Keegan was plastered to Michael’s side, Michael wrapped his arm around Keegan to keep him close and as such he allowed Keegan the permission to touch him in kind. Keegan’s decision wasn’t that hard: one hand went immediately into Michael’s jeans and the other went to the back edge of Michael’s waistband. HIs lips honed on to the hinge of Michael jaw. Keeping eye contact with Tyler, Keegan made sure Tyler knew that Michael was being marked by Keegan. Keegan had pulled this exact same move on Tyler countless times.  
Michael’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head fell back against Keegan’s shoulder. He forgot himself for a moment. Forgot the role he was playing. Forgot the things he was supposed to be doing. Michael forgot the things he’d made Keegan and Tyler do to each other and…. Well best not to follow that train of thought. All that Michael could focus on was Keegan’s lips on his throat, Keegan’s hand pulling and pushing up his leaking dick, and, breaking it’s way through his lust filled mind, Tyler’s muffled moans breaking through the gag.

Michael grabbed the back of Keegan’s head to keep him attached to Michael at Michael’s neck, keeping eye contact with Tyler he prayed that he wasn’t going to fuck anything up with the next thing out of his mouth.

“How does it feel, Keegan?”

Keegan barely pulled back, his lips still grazing the mark he’s been deepening on Michael’s neck.

“How does what feel?”

Michael pulled Keegan away from his neck to yank him around in front of him and shoved him down to his knees; Keegan’s back to Tyler who was moaning and writhing while tied up on the bed.

“How does it feel knowing that you and Ty had a very serious thing when you were younger but I’m the one fucking him now. I’m the one he wakes up with blow jobs and I’m the one who can stick his tongue in that fucking ass of his any damn time I please.”

Michael emphasized the last part of his sentence with a pull of Keegan’s hair on his neck.  
The glazed look in Keegan’s eyes behind his glasses told Michael that he was still okay with the direction that Michael was taking things. Michael may have wanted and aimed to have Keegan in their bed, but Michael doesn’t force anyone. Michael knew that Keegan was beyond hot. The eyes, the hair, the glasses, and those abs that never seem to disappear. Michael trailed his eyes down Keegan’s chest, the hand not holding Keegan’s head back followed the same path down to Keegan’s dick. His dick that was so hard and leaking so that a pool of pre-cum was left near the waistband of Keegan’s underwear.  
Keegan may have had Tyler in any position and any time when they were younger, but Michael’s the one who had no choice in marrying this man. Tyler and Keegan can have this one last bang, with Michael directing it and participating, but after this weekend it’s Michael that’s going to make Tyler forget his name every damn night if Michael chose to do.

But at the same time.

Michael’s seen King Cobra. He may have repeated the scene of Keegan putting James Franco in his place over a desk over and over again. There’s no doubt that Keegan can fuck with the best of them. The faces and the thrusts caused Michael’s awakening over Keegan in the first place. Michael’s seen the sex tape that Tyler and Keegan filmed on a whim during season five of Pretty Little Liars. Michael knows that they are both beyond hot, scorching when their together. He wants Tyler fo the rest of his life, but if he can give Tyler this last goodbye, this closure, Michael can do it and prove his worth at the same time.  
Keegan’s mouth attached to Michael’s dick through his briefs and Michael wasted no time in pulling his briefs down so he can shove that fucking mouth of Keegan’s on his dick. Michael knew, based on the treatment of his fingers earlier, how gifted Keegan is at cocksucking but to feel it? Michael had to fight from collapsing to the ground in front of Tyler, his knees got so weak.

Michael had been so focused on teasing Tyler, tying him up and fucking, scratch that, teasing Tyler, edging Tyler for an hour. Keegan was told to go get ready; so naturally Michael needed to make sure that Tyler was too. Aside from that one fuck up (Tyler will get punished later), Tyler was being used by multiple people tonight and being nothing more than a god damn doll. Michael had been so focus that with just a couple of bobs up and down he was ready to come. Looking down at Keegan was not the best idea, Keegan pulled off when they made eye contact, leaving little kitten licks and rubbing Michael’s dick over his lips and his cheek.  
Michael grabbed Keegan’s head with both hands in his hair to hold Keegan in place so Michael could come all over Keegan’s face and his glasses.

“Stay there. **Do. Not. Fucking. Move.”**

Michael let go of Keegan’s head and moved one hand down to jerk himself off, and the other hand when to play with his balls. When Keegan licked his lips and the tip of his tongue touched the slit of his cock, Michael couldn’t stop himself.  
For the second time that day, Michael came without warning; only this time it was all over Keegan’s face, his lips and those motherfucking glasses.

Huh. Come on his glasses and his cheeks, still manages to make Keegan look angelic with a singed halo.

Michael’s moaning of Keegan’s name and several choice swears was covered up by the filthy sound that came from Tyler nestled on the bed; still tied up and gagged.

Knowing that at some point things needed to be moved along, or, when he gets loose at some point, Tyler’s going to do the same if not worse to Michael, Michael pulled Keegan up. Before Keegan can scramble Michael’s brain with his mouth again, Michael pulled him up in one quick motion, walked him over to the bed, pushed him down.

“Hands and knees. Get your face over his cock and I may let you suck it. But don’t touch him. Don’t touch his cock. Just put your face over.” Michael molded himself to Keegan’s back. “Do everything I say when I say and I may use my dick to fuck you… not just my fingers. I know how much you like my fingers.”

Tyler’s eyes went wide and he once again was pulling at his restraints, trying uselessly to get free.  
Keegan moaned at the words sprouting from Michael’s mouth. He’s always been more aggressive and active in all of his previous sexual encounters. But there’s something about this asshole, that throws Keegan for a loop. He showed up, hell he auditioned for the show in the first place, wanting to fuck Tyler, he could have cared less about Michael. But now? He’ll do anything to keep at least a little bit of Michael’s focus on him. So with no hesitation, Keegan begins crawling at the bottom of the bed, careful of Tyler’s tied body, and bends over Tyler’s dick. Running his eyes over Tyler’s entire body the only thing he can is the muffled moans and the vibrations that are coming from Tyler’s ass.

Huh.

Must be a high setting.

Michael moved up onto the bed as well and grazed his hand up Tyler’s leg, keeping a feather light touch all the way up to Tyler’s bound dick. Michael had spent so long getting Tyler ready for tonight that the fact that Tyler came without warning, in spite of the cock ring, wasn’t surprising. Maybe Michael should grab the matching one and wear it. Lord knows that he’s probably going to shoot off like a geyser the second his dick slides into Keegan’s hole.

Keegan and Tyler make eye contact and they see the same emotions coursing through each other. Michael pulls Keegan’s boxer-briefs down to his mid thighs; oh yeah, Keegan got himself ready. Without letting any of them loose focus, Michael dives into Keegan’s hole licking a stripe from taint to hole. Back and forth. Immediately Keegan’s body tensed up, and he screamed. He laid his head on Tyler’s thigh and screamed. Somehow he ended up with his mouth on Tyler’s thigh, and he bit down. Michael had caused a chain reaction.

Michael heard the commotion and pulled his head back just enough to see Tyler’s head thrown back and Keegan’s completely tense; as if he doesn’t trust his body if he were to let himself relax. That’s okay, Michael knows Keegan’s coming more than once.

“You can come Keegan. You can come as much and as often as you want. Tyler’s the only one who needs permission and Tyler’s the only one who needs to earn cumming tonight.” Michael pulled back to spit on Keegan’s hole before diving back down to fuck his tongue into it, not really giving either of them time to retort. “Come Keegan… come because of my tongue in your ass.”

Keegan leaned his head on Tyler’s thigh, his hand grabbing Tyler’s knee to anchor himself and the other hand reached back to hold Michael to his ass by his curls; he was only braced by his chest on the space of the bed between Tyler’s spread legs.  
Keegan moved a hand to the edge of the vibrator sticking out of Tyler’s ass to push it further into Tyler’s hole.

_“Fuck_ Ty. You must be dying to come.”

Michael pulled away from Keegan’s ass and bit one of his ass cheeks.

“Keegan, move up.” Michael reached down to stroke himself for a little bit of relief. “What’s his cock look like?”

“It looks red. Like he’s going to explode. Like he needs to come. I need him to come.” Keegan pushed his ass back to keep Michael interested in his hole; interested in him. “Please Michael… please can he come? Can he come on my face… I want him too. Let him mess me up.” Keegan licked his lips, tongue just barely touching Tyler’s dick.

  
The image before him, made Michael give into the begging and pleading from Keegan and the desperate moans of Tyler.

“Keegan, take off the cock ring. Ty, darling, you have one minute.” Michael leaned over Keegan to grab Tyler’s face to focus him. “If you don’t come in one minute or less, you won’t come tonight.”

Keegan did as was asked and he helped Tyler out a little bit: by continuing to lick along Ty’s bound cock while he looked up at Tyler,

“Please Tyler. _Sweetheart_. I need your cum… I need you to come on me. Come on my face. Don’t you want to see my face dirtied up with your cum? Don’t you remember what I looked like? You love me covered in cum.”

Tyler’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came. Thirty-seven seconds. Somehow still bound, he shook the entire bed, shooting cum all over Keegan’s face, cum dripping from his eyelashes, Keegan moaning at the feel of the cum on his face.

A bit landed on the corner of his mouth and his tongue instinctively he swiped across his bottom lip and moaned at Tyler’s taste.

Before Keegan could fully engulf himself the memories that flooded over him, Michael had pulled him back up; chest to front, Michael’s cock running against Keegan’s ass, catching on his hole with every other thrust.

“Perfect. You’re both fucking perfect.” Michael turned his head to the side so Michael could bite his jaw and pull on Keegan’s cock.

“You want your cock in his mouth? Huh?” Michael tightened the hold on Keegan’s cock. “You gotta tell me Keegs. Want his mouth again?”

Keegan could only nod.

“One thing: you can have his mouth but you need. To. Use. It.” Michael began to knee walk Keegan up the bed until they are both straddling Tyler’s flushed chest. “You fuck that mouth. Fuck that throat. Shove your cock as deep down as you can. Over and over again. He’ll tell you - he’ll show you if he can’t handle it.”  
Michael gestured to the belt buckle Tyler has a death grip on. Michael grabbed Keegan’s cock, and jerked it a couple of times. With one hand on Keegan’s hip and the other at the base of Keegan’s dick, Michael began to feed Keegan’s cock into Tyler’s wide open waiting mouth. There was no hesitation, Keegan automatically began rocking into Tyler’s mouth; he grabbed onto the headboard, put himself in a push up position and and starting fucking Tyler’s mouth. The suction that Tyler kept up, while gagging around Keegan’s big fucking dick, was the perfect soundtrack for the show Michael was getting.

Michael had to put a hand at the base of his dick and ran his hand down Keegan’s back, past the dimples on his spine, to shove two fingers into his hole. Immediately Michael found Keegan’s prostate, leading Keegan to rock back and forth. Forwards into Tyler’s hot wet mouth. Backwards onto Michael’s fingers. The same fingers that Keegan has biblical knowledge of owning the fingers that Michael shoves in Tyler all the time. Keegan kept up the pace for longer than he originally thought, but the combination of Tyler’s throat, the moans escaping his mouth, and Michael’s finger fucking and the steady stream of Michael’s free flowing thoughts.  
Tyler’s hands were clenching in and out of fists, his wrists still bound against the headboard, his head propped up on the pillows that were placed there to give him a little bit of leverage, the only thing that he could somehow focus on was the motion of Keegan’s cock fucking in-and-out of his throat. He could see one of Michael’s hands on Keegan’s hip, guiding him back and forth; Tyler could see Michael’s other arm making a fucking motion.

Tyler moaned when he realized what Michael was doing: forcing his fingers into Keegan’s hole. No doubt fucking and stretching and pressing up against that bundle of nerves that Michael seems to have a beacon to help him find. Through the sounds that Tyler himself are making, he can hear the absolute filthy squelch of lube that sounds every time Michael moves his fingers. But more than that, what was egging Tyler on, making him pull Keegan’s cock farther into his mouth, was the filth dripping from innocent Michael fucking Vlamis’ mouth.

“Are you gonna cum, Keegs? Gonna cum deep down his throat? Huh. Is he sucking you so fucking good that you can’t help yourself.” Michael pushed himself to line up with Keegan’s ass; his dick rubbing back and forth in the cleft of Keegan’s ass, the tip of his dick catching on Keegan’s hole. It caught enough times where it slipped in; Michael pulled out right away “Do it. Fucking cum, make it so he can’t talk. Make. Him. Horse. He wants it doesn’t he.” Michael held Keegan’s hips still. “Tell him you want him to come down your throat Ty.” Michael pulled Keegan back, just enough for his dick to slide out of Tyler’s throat. “You want to cum, Ty? You gotta beg for Keegan to cum in your mouth and down your throat. That’s the only way I may decide on if you’re gonna cum tonight. But you have to beg.”

Tyler pulled back until Keegan’s dick was resting on Tyler’s puffed up lips.

“ _Please_ Michael.. Please. Let me come.”

Michael held Keegan still with one hand and with grip on Tyler’s hair, shoved his head back into the pillows.

“Uh-huh. Don’t beg me...beg Keegan. It’s his cum after all.” Michael sucked Keegan’s earlobe into his mouth to nibble on it. “What do you say Keegs? Does Tyler deserve your come? Huh? Want his pretty face, his pretty lips, his throat covered with your come? If you come now, can you come again? Come again when I‘m the one who tells you to? If I tell you to come again.”

Keegan’s answer was physical. He reached around to grab Michael’s curls and yank him into a mash of teeth and lips and tongues. Keegan bit Michael’s lower lip and growled out an answer.

“Yes. Just fucking let me cum. He’s gonna look fucking gorgeous covered in cum. In my cum. In yours. I wanna cum on him. Cum in him.”

Michael moved his hand around to Keegan’s cock and began to jerk him off, aiming the head of his dick into Tyler’s waiting mouth.

“ **Come. Now**.”

Keegan really had no choice but to follow the command.  
Hot jets spurted onto Tyler’s face. His eyelashes fluttered shut. Look of absolute bliss washed over his face. Somehow with Keegan’s cum all over his face, Tyler still manages to be a fucking twenty out of ten. Tyler’s tongue automatically came out to lick up the cum and even lick at the tip of Keegan’s cock. Tyler couldn’t help himself (he knew he was going to get his ass spanked raw once Keegan left on Monday morning) he sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. Slight sucking, tongue dipping into the slit, Tyler wasn’t letting a drop of Keegan’s cum go to waste.

  
Keegan shook through his orgasm and he almost tipped over backwards but Michael was there to hold him up.  
Keegan must have blacked out because when he came to he had been moved and laid on his stomach between Tyler’s spread legs. Michael had moved up to the head of the bed and had his dick in Tyler’s mouth; no doubt to take some of the edge off.

Michael noticed that Keegan had come back around; he reached out to run his hand down Keegan’s back, he pushed his fingers back into Keegan’s ass, just checking that Keegan was open enough to get his dick inside of him.

“You ready?

Keegan crawled on top of Tyler, and he dropped down heavily onto Tyler. The friction against Tyler’s long-neglected cock. He sat up and kept contact to grind down against Tyler.

“Yeah.. gonna fuck me Mikey? Fuck me hard? Right here on top of Tyler.” Keegan reached back to shove three fingers back into his ass. “Right where he can’t touch me or himself? So him how hot I am? Show him how tight I am since I haven’t had a cock in me since he and Ian fucked me at the same time? Show him how it feels? Cum inside me so he can slide in right after you’re done with me?”

In one quick move, Michael had moved down to the bottom of the bed, and yanked Keegan’s fingers out of his ass to hold Keegan’s ass open for Michael to shove the head of his dick into his hole.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. Take. It”

Michael didn’t give any warning, he shoved his dick in until his hips were flush with Keegan’s. He gave Keegan just enough time to adjust; he figured that once Keegan’s arms gave out and he ended up on top of Tyler and both of their mouths found each other.  
With Michael’s hips just pounding away into Keegan, his dick hitting his prostate every fucking time, Keegan and Tyler were less kissing, and more breathing and moaning into each other mouths.

After what felt like hours, Keegan losing track of time focusing on the complete railing his ass is taking, losing track of time focusing on the way that Tyler’s muscles were bunching and twitching, as if Tyler could somehow break the bonds that Michael had trussed him up in.

Michael suddenly pulled out and he shuffled both him and Keegan up, further on top of Tyler, and with a whisper of words that Tyler couldn’t exactly hear, Michael reached down and holding Tyler’s dick (the first touch he’s had to his cock in a long time) and holding one of Keegan’s hips in the other, he guided Keegan down onto Tyler’s hard cock.  
Tyler damn near screamed; after being teased and tormented for the last few hours, having the vice of Keegan sliding up and down inch-by-inch, the tight, wet and hot heat of Keegan’s hole, drove him batshit insane.  
Tyler’s hips began to move of their own volition. Michael, trusting that Keegan knows what he’s doing when it comes to his own ass and Tyler’s cock, shoved Tyler’s hips down into the bed.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Ty? You don’t get to decide what you get? You don’t get to do the fucking. You. Get. Fucked.” Still holding on to Tyler’s hip, he reached down to pull the vibrator out of his ass and immediately shoved two fingers in him. To make sure he’s still full and to make sure he knows who owns that ass and that dick. “You may have your dick in Keegan’s own slutty hole, but you’re still the one who’s getting fucked. You’re a **toy**. Aren’t you?”  
Tyler threw his head back and groaned.

Michael shoved his fingers against Tyler’s prostate and held them there, and tapped constantly until Tyler answered.

“Yes… yes Michael..”

“Yes what, Ty?”

“I’m a toy… I’m your toy. Just fuck me please.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. He ran one finger down to Keegan’s stretched out hole; with a nod and affirmative sound from Keegan, he pushed his finger in beside Tyler’s dick. One finger quickly became two, Michael making no hesitation to stretch out Keegan’s filled hole.

Tyler’s eyes went wide at the feeling of Keegan clenching down on the widening intrusion; he finally clued into what exactly Michael has planned next.

Michael moved up with one hand wrapped around his dick and the other was pressing against Keegan’s back to force him down on top of Tyler. With one last affirmation from Keegan, Michael guided his cock inside Keegan’s ass. Keeping a steady pace, he pushed in and rubbed up against Tyler’s dick already all the way inside of Keegan.

Speaking of, Keegan couldn’t help but let out an ear piercing scream at becoming even more impossibly full with both Tyler and Michael’s big dicks inside of him.

“Fuck…. you’re so tight. How the fuck are you so damn tight.”  
Michael needed to hold still, he’d already came in his pants and came too soon already once today because of Keegan, he wasn’t doing it when his dick was, fuck, rubbing up against Tyler’s dick inside the tight vice of Keegan’s ass.  
“Jesus fucking hell, Keegan. You’d think you hadn’t been fucked in a while.” Michael slowly began to move back and forth, the motion of Keegan’s clenching hole and Tyler’s fucking throbbing dick. “Have you had anything inside of you at all? Huh? Anything been shoved up inside you?”

Keegan dropped his head onto Tyler’s chest and pulled one of Tyler’s nipples into his mouth; he licked and sucked and bit, driving Tyler crazy with every motion.

“Just Tyler’s dick.” Keegan pulled his head off of Tyler’s nipple and turned his head back to Michael and smirked. “Well the dildo he made for me as a birthday gift at least. Fucking love to ride it. Pretend that he’s pounding the shit out of me. Hard. Gonna try to match him Michael. Think that dick of yours can keep up? Can you fuck me until I pass out? Fuck me until Tyler cums inside and you cum deep as well.” Keegan tightened down on Michael and Tyler’s dicks. “Fuck me.. make me pass out.”  
Michael shoved his head back down onto Tyler’s mouth, which was letting out incoherent moans and unintelligible words, where Keegan automatically started fucking Tyler’s awaiting mouth with his tongue, perfectly replicating the motion going on in his ass.

“Shut the _fuck_ up and take it. I’m going to fuck you until you cum hard. Then maybe you’ll shut up for a while.”  
Keegan knows that fucking Tyler, and getting fucked by him for that matter, is a privilege, so he’s gonna take and do what Michael wants. He’s so helpless except for just taking both of their cocks and making a mess of all three of them. Turns out Tyler’s not the only one who can come untouched because of Michael Vlamis.

Deciding that Michael is definitely in charge but Keegan’s not passive at all, he begins to ride Tyler, who’s shallowly moving his hips up, trying to counter Michael’s beast like thrusts, and Michael’s dicks to kingdom come.  
Michael leaned over to grasp Tyler’s jaw, making him focus on Michael in the midst of passion, Michael staring down into Tyler’s expressive brown eyes. Those eyes that are conveying so much. Michael yanked him up into a bruising and biting kiss and harshly gets out to Tyler, but making sure Keegan can hear as well.

“Feels so tight doesn’t he? Both of our cocks deep inside him with nowhere to go. Locked on top of you.” Michael licked a strip up to Tyler’s ear where he bit the lobe and moved back so they both could hear him again. “And you can’t do anything but take it can you? Take what I choose to give you…. you better enjoy it darlin’. This is the only time we’ll be inside someone together.. unless.”

“Unless what Michael?” Keegan piped up to say.

Michael carried on as if he hadn’t heard anything.

“Unless I choose to give it to..say Nathan. You’re dick and mine are gonna be in a tight squeezing vice.”  
Tyler couldn’t hold back, fuck the punishment. He came hard and fast and without warning; deep and raw inside of Keegan.  
Michael carried on, fucking his hips deeper inside Keegan, feeling Tyler’s cum sliding down, slicking the way more for Michael to continue railing and pounding Keegan’s prostate.

“Your dick is mine. Your hole is mine.”

Tyler’s had enough. He may be Michael’s toy, a decision that was consensually made, but their relationship was not a one way street.

“And yours is mine, you fucking asshole.” Tyler bit out.

Michael’s eyes blew wide and he was the one who finally came untouched; adding to the mess in Keegan.  
Tyler had already come three times untouched tonight: once at the show Michael and Keegan gave him up against the wall. Once on Keegan’s face, completely messing up his face and his glasses, and now in Keegan’s ass. Once Michael lets him free, he’s gonna shove his dick deep down Michael’s throat until he pulls out to come on his face and his glasses that drive Tyler batshit insane.  
Michael still had the mind to ease out of Keegan, guide him off of Tyler and onto the bed. Keegan collapsed on his stomach beside Tyler. Once Michael had untied Tyler and got him working his limbs again, Michael crawled on top of Keegan and laid kisses down his back until he spread his cheeks and began to eat the combined cum out of Keegan’s red and stretched hole.

Keegan shoved his face into the pillow.

“Please… please Michael.. No more… Please?”

“Sorry sweetheart. I just needed a taste of all of us.” Michael dipped his tongue in one last time, sucking out the delicious cum. “Fuck me. Tastes amazing.”

Michael pulled back, licking his lips and a smirk on his face. Tyler reached up, twisted Michael’s nipple and used it to yank him down on to the bed.

All three men quickly passed out.  
*********************************************************************************************************

Michael woke up the next morning and quickly found he couldn’t move. Pulling on his arms he quickly figured out why he woke up: his arms were tied to the bed with his belt buckle in his hand, vibrator shoved in his ass turned up to the third level, cock ring restricting him. And oh yeah.

Tyler getting absolutely railed by Keegan on top of him; they’d been clearly fucking for awhile. Tyler’s dick was leaking a messy trail on Michael’s stomach.

Tyler’s in charge this time around; and Michael is not getting that cock ring off until he’s come three times untouched with nothing but the sounds and the sight of Tyler getting used and abused with nothing Michael can do about it. Oh… he can also use the toy.

But Tyler has the remote. And if the setting gets accidentally bumped up and down? Well there’s nothing pointing whether it was Keegan or Tyler.  
*********************************************************************************************************

The next Monday Keegan showed back up to set for a last minute addition. When he shows up to set, he looks a lot worse for wear and Michael sees it as an opportunity to extend the weekend a little longer. Michael himself is limping and he only took their dicks one at a time, not two at once like Keegan did a couple of times.

Michael had told Tyler to stick around set for a little longer and to go to Michael’s trailer and strip naked. He had twenty minutes to pull the plug keeping multiple loads in his ass out, make sure he is still stretched out enough and bend over the bed to get comfortable.

“Hey Keegan. You left something at our place. It’s in my trailer. I’m headed to get food, I’m starving for some reason, the door is unlocked, can you go get it?” Michael took off before Keegan can object.  
  
“Sure..”

Keegan opened the door and his eyes went wide. Tyler was spread out with his fingers fucking his own ass, and he had started talking filth as soon as the door opened.

“You’ve come to fuck me hard. Leave another load inside of me and make sure I’m wrecked for a while.” He shakes his ass towards the door, pulling his fingers out to spread his hole open. “I need you. Fuck me please.”

Keegan is thrown. But Michael said it was okay, and let’s be honest, he’s not gonna pass up the chance to fuck Tyler hard like the old days when Ian was involved.

Keegan quickly strips, licked his palm to slick his cock a little and just enters Tyler and starts fucking. It’s not until this point when Tyler realizes who exactly is fucking him. He knows what Michael did: he okayed one last fuck for just the two of them, knowing that all Keegan was going to be fucking Michael’s own cum deeper into Tyler. Keegan may be fucking him, but he’s been claimed by Tyler and Keegan is just furthering that concept.  
*********************************************************************************************************

Nathan and Michael are walking from craft services to go find Tyler when Michael detours the both of them from his own trailer.  
Michael’s saying something but all Nathan is focused on is the fact Michael’s trailer is fully rocking and the moaning and dirty talk coming from there and Michael is with him.

Nathan walks away with his mind racing, eyes blown wide and his pants tightening uncomfortably.

Huh.

If Tyler can play on his own, then maybe Nathan and Michael can play together. Fuck knows it’s gonna be hot.


End file.
